snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Logan Floyd
Logan Floyd Logan Floyd was born on October 12th, 2065 to Steve and Carol Floyd in London. He is a Muggleborn, and is currently in his first year at Hogwarts, in Gryffindor House. Logan is a very sweet, down-to-earth, open, loving and not to mention an adorable guy. He loves making new friends and enjoys being around people. Logan enjoys playing guitar, painting/drawing, singing, Quidditch, and most of all-reading comics. He's a crazy Marvel and D.C fan, and has comic books in his little bag wherever he goes. Batman and Captain America are his favorite superheroes, and he has all the comics of them in his room at his home and of course, several posters all over his walls. 'Early Life' When he was only one, Logan's parents died in a car crash after driving home from a date for their anniversary. So, Logan was sent to go live with his aunt, who doesn't like him very much. Logan always wishes he could live anywhere other than his aunt's house, where his aunt almost always acts as if he's invisible and blames him for everything. Emmy, the maid of his aunt, grew very close to Logan and they became friends from the start. Emmy was sort of like...a mother, or sister to Logan, and he loves her a lot. Emmy's boyfriend, Michael, taught Logan how to play guitar when Logan was seven. He still plays today, and loves to sing as well. Logan went to a Muggle school, and that was hard to go to as well. He was bullied a lot for being...different. He had only one friend (not including Emmy), who's name was Josh. Josh and Logan grew up together since Kindergarten, and were best friends until Josh had to move away in their third grade. That summer, Logan later got his letter from Hogwarts and was shocked to find out he was a wizard. After pushing, begging, and persuading his aunt to let him go, his aunt finally agreed he could go, slightly happy to get him off her hands for a while. ''' Logan's First Year''' Logan, who was normally shy and aggressive at times, was afraid about being bullied at Hogwarts just like at his Muggle school. And he knew he didn't want that, so, in the summer before his first year, he went around Diagon Alley meeting all the students that he could. Thankfully, he made many friends and had no one bully him at all (so far). Logan loves Quidditch, ever since he found out he was a wizard, he really was into Quidditch. After visiting a friend's house (Taylor) and flying around on a broom there, he knew he loved it. He is planning on trying out for the Quidditch in his Second or Third year. Logan made many friends in his first year, who he loves very much. His best, most closest friends are Cardigan Johansson, Ella Bishop, and Taylor McIntyre. He is currently in a relationship with Ella, who he likes a lot and will do anything to make her happy. Logan isn't exactly...the best at pronouncing spells. In his first part of the year, he made several mistakes at pronouncing his spells-so that isn't really his strongest part in school. But, he is very good at Herbology and Flying class, which are his main favorites. He really enjoys doing them-even if he has to use spells once in a while. Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Category:Muggleborn Category:Alumni Category:Class of 2083